Forgiveness:
by Padme-And-Anakin-4-Ever
Summary: This is what happened to Vader shortly after his death in Return of the Jedi. Its pretty much a poetic description more than anything.


Who am I?

What have I become?

This dark suit now represents the blackness of my soul..

And my face now hidden forever in shame.

How did things come down to this?

How did things go so wrong..

I did this for love.

I did it for her..

It was all in vain.

I lost her, to my own hands.

The very hands that held her so lovingly.

Ended her life.

But I died along side her.

I am no longer Anakin Skywalker.

I am nothing but the shell of a man that once was.

Now that she is gone..

He told me I could save her.

He told me he had the power.

But he filled my head with lies..

Promisees of a power far greater than I could imagine.

Power, I received.

But at what cost?

When I lost the very thing I vowed to protect.

It was all for nothing.

I see her now, in our son.

Her strong will, and caring nature flows through him.

I lie here now, preparing to face my fate.

Finally rid of the mask that blinded me from the truth.

I smile as I look at him now.

Knowing our love lived on.

I can finally let go of this shell.

I can finally become who I once was.

I see their faces in my memory.

The face of a father.

The face of a brother.

And the face of a lover, and true soulmate.

I feel my life force fading.

And entering a place of forgiveness.

I leave this world with a proud heart.

Proud of our children, and proud they will follow the path I should have taken.

Good bye my son.

Good bye my daughter.

May the force be with you.

As I will always be.

Please remember me for who I was.

Not who I have become.

Remember the man of honor and truth.

Discard the monster of evil and torment.

My body now is fading.

The suit, now as hollow as the man that once filled it.

I fulfilled the prophecy and the force has forgiven me.

Anakin Skywalker I am once again.

She's there waiting.

I can feel her presence.

And the light returning to my soul.

No longer engulfed by darkness.

Warm arms wrap around me.

Its not her, its another.

My heart fills with warmth, and I return the gesture.

Hello Qui-Gon.

He greets me as a Father to a Son, returning from a long journey.

"I am proud of you" he tells me.

Words I've never expected to hear.

I cannot find my voice.

A hand is placed upon my shoulder.

Obi-Wan looks back at me, forgiveness in his eyes.

"You have some visitors" he says.

Soon, the room around me fills with faces.

Faces of those who's lives I've taken.

Faces of men, women and children.

Not one of these faces show hate, or anger.

Instead they show understanding.

My heart is overwhelmed.

How could one forgive me, for all the things i've done?

How is it possible, they so willingly show me kindness..

When all i've shown is anger.

"We have forgiven you Ani, not its time you forgave yourself."

I know that voice..

The voice of an angel

The voice i've dreamed of for so long.

"Padme.."

I embrace her tightly, unable to hold back the emotion.

She strokes my hair and lulls me into my place of security.

The place deep within her heart.

One by one the faces disappear.

One by one, their blood is washed from my hands.

They have set me free.

I have reached Redemption.

I close my eyes and breath in her scent.

Its been so long..I've almost forgotten..

Her soft lips graze my cheek.

And I feel whole once again.

Finally, I gain the courage to look at her.

Her brown eyes shine as brightly as they once had.

Her chestnut curls cascade down her back and over her shoulders.

She is the definition of beauty.

"I'm so..so sorry Padme"

Was all I could muster to say.

She placed her elegant finger to my lips and hushed me.

"All is forgiven..I've been waiting for you Ani..Welcome home"

Home..

A word so foreign, yet so familiar.

I smile and place my hand against her cheek.

How could I be loved by such an Angel..

"One more stop, we have" A familiar voice says.

Obi-Wan and Yoda slowly disappear.

I look back to my beloved, and she smiles.

"I'll be waiting." She says softly.

I appear before my son.

I smile at him proudly.

Luke..my son..

The galaxy has a savior once again.

And I, Anakin Skywalker.

Have a new beginning.


End file.
